Nico and the Godess
by Alexandra Valerious
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is in love with the godess of luck and dreams. but not everyone approves.
1. Chapter 1

hope you like it

* * *

><p><strong>Nico Di Angelo pov <strong>

**Two years ago**

I had been sitting at a dinner in Las Vegas waiting for Sonia for the last hour. Having already ordered a coffee and a grilled cheese and finished, I just sat there waiting. I could tell the waitress was trying to flirt with me, but I wasn't interested. Maybe I should go; Zeus might be on to us, so she decided not to show up.

Then the door opened and a goddess walked in. Sonia, with her pale skin and emerald eyes and hair as dark as raven's feathers, slid into the seat in front of me. I glanced up at her and gave her a slight smile.

"Is the food any good here Nico," she asked.

"Try it and see," I replied.

She flipped through the menu and ordered a burger with fries and tea. I had to look down to make eye contact with her. "So, what took you so long? I've been waiting here for over an hour," I asked.

"It was super busy at work, but I'm here now and that's what matters. Isn't it," Sonia said.

Her food arrived and she started eating. "Zeus was majorly pissed at Poseidon because he told Hestia about a little romance he was having. And well Hestia wasn't too happy about that. So Olympus was divided into two sides, yet everyone was scared to take sides because after this blows over Zeus will be mad at everyone who was against him and Hestia. Oh and I took it as an opportunity to tell them about us," she told me in between bites.

"And," I asked.

"They were fine with it, probably because they were busy ripping each other's heads off," she answered.

As she finished she giggled. "What," I asked.

"Nothing," she said smirking.

"What," I said.

"Wanna get out of here," she said.

I smirked, "I thought you'd never ask."


	2. leaving

**hope you like the next chaperter **

* * *

><p><strong>Sonia pov <strong>

_Woah, woah._

Bang bang go the coffin nails, like a breath exhaled,  
>Been gone forever.<br>It seems like just yesterday, how did I miss the red flags raised?  
>Think back to the days we laughed.<br>We braved these bitter storms together.  
>Brought to his knees he cried,<br>But on his feet he died.

What God would damn a heart?  
>And what God drove us apart?<p>

What God could make it stop?  
>Let this end.<br>Eighteen years pushed to the ledge.  
>It's come to this,<br>A weightless step.  
>On the way down singing,<br>Woah, woah.

Bang bang from the closet walls,  
>The schoolhouse halls,<br>The shotgun's loaded.  
>Push me and I'll push back.<br>I'm done asking, I demand.

From a nation under God,  
>I feel its love like a cattle prod.<br>Born free, but still they hate.  
>Born me, no I can't change.<p>

It's always darkest just before the dawn.  
>So stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong.<p>

Make it stop.  
>Let this end,<br>Eighteen years pushed to the ledge.  
>It's come to this,<br>A weightless step.  
>On the way down singing,<br>Woah, woah.

The cold river washed him away,  
>But how could we forget?<br>The gatherings saw candles, but not their tongues.

And too much blood has flown from the wrists,  
>Of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss.<br>Who will rise to stop the blood?

We're calling for,  
>Insisting on, a different beat, yeah.<br>A brand new song.

Whoa, whoa

_[x3]__  
>(Tyler Clementi, age 18.<br>Billy Lucas, age 15.  
>Harrison Chase Brown, age 15<br>Cody J. Barker, age 17  
>Seth Walsh, age 13.)<em>

Make it stop,  
>Let this end.<br>This life chose me, I'm not lost in sin.  
>But proud I stand of who I am,<br>I plan to go on living.

Make it stop,  
>let this end,<br>all these years pushed to the ledge,  
>but proud I stand, of who I am,<br>I plan to go on living

I loved this song. Let me amend that thought, I love this band.

I was driving towards Nico's (and my) loft in Los Angeles. And on my way there I was get head banging to Rise Against the Machines, letting loose after the tension on mount Olympus.

Dionysus was on Zeus's case about how he shouldn't have to babysit other gods' kids . . . blah blah blah. Oh and then it turns out Apollo didn't claim one of his kids, and then Poseidon went off on him, he only cares because Percy's his kid.

And that's why I chose not to have kids, though I wouldn't mind having Nico's kids, but then again Hades would be after my head. Not that's he wasn't already, I mean Hades was being a little overprotective of Nico.

I suspect they'll all still mad at me. The gods I mean. All I'd done was make Nico immortal, no more, no less. At least I help and did stuff because I don't see any of them helping save the world.

"How was Olympus," Nico asked as I walked in.

Don't jump his bones, I chanted in my head. I replied casually, "The usual, the gods had a bitch fight for no reason, and it helped no one. Eventually they came to a compromise though."

"Really. That's something new," observed Nico.

"Yeah and it satisfied no one."

"You're really weird Sonia, you know that, right?" He walked over and stood right in front of me.

I smirked and said, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Sometimes it is, but you make it work."

I laughed as he put his arms around me. Somewhere along the laughter, his lips found mine. No matter how many times I kissed him I would never get over how soft his lips were.

"You know I'm not the weird one," I whispered into his ear.

He pulled away and said, "Oh really!"

"I think you're the one that's weird and I'm sane," I answered.

He laughed, "Sonia, you're just as sane as I am."

We made out on the couch for, maybe . . . ten minutes. Nico suddenly stopped and pushed me back.

"What," I asked innocently.

"I almost forgot Chiron asked me if I could go to help him out at camp Half-Blood as a trainer."

I pouted at the thought of him leaving. Then I decided why can't I go and stay at Camp-Half Blood. Though it would be much more fun to have him begging for me once he doesn't see me often.

"Well if you're going then go," I said sitting up and turning on the history channel. I was such a dork.

"So you aren't mad that I'm leaving," he asked awkwardly.

"Why would I be mad you're your own person? Aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>so is it good? idk <strong>


	3. without you

**i dont own percy jackson and the olympains and no i dont wish i did. **

**hope you all like this short chapter but i not sure where to go with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonia pov<strong>

I was growing bored. Who wouldn't grow bored listening to people's hopes and dreams? Even though I couldn't make every dream come true I still had to listen and pretend to care.

Don't get me wrong, at first I loved listening to everyone's hopes and dreams, but after three thousand years it had become boring. People had become predictable.

However it was my "godly duty" to hear and decide which to make come true and which to ignore, so I had to.

Modern devices had made my "godly duty" easier. Like I now viewed the list of hopes and dreams on an iPad while listening to music.

Just then I noticed some guys were talking about me. I used my hand to put my hair behind my ear and eavesdropped on their conversation.

Gods-1 mortals-0

"Go and ask her out dude", one said.

"She probably has a boyfriend," the other said.

"She's been sitting alone for almost two hours, I think she's single," the first one said (I'm gonna call him skater boy).

"No way dude," replied the second (he is now named book worm).

"Just go," skater dude pushing bookworm towards me.

"Hey, I'm James," he introduced himself.

"Sonia," I replied taking a sip of my caramel frappuchino.

"Sonia, Spanish for dreams right?"

"Yeah. Did you take Spanish?" I asked.

"Yeah and French, and Italian"

"What about Greek"

"They didn't have that at my school, sadly"

"That's a shame"

"Hey Sonia wanna go out some time, maybe?"

"Sorry James but I have a boyfriend," I said and stood up to leave.

Before he could reply I walked out the door and was gone. Ugh why couldn't James just have been looking for a friend? He seemed nice; too bad he would never become an astronaut.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico pov <strong>

"Dude wake up lunch is almost over, you've already missed your first three classes now get up!" Percy yelled in my ear.

I woke up to Percy telling me I was late for my class, or rather the class I was supposed to be teaching.

I got out of bed and skipped lunch just to make it to my fifth class. I'd never been on time and now I was supposed to teach.

The class was already there and armored by the time I got there. "Class, please split into partners and practice sword fighting,"

Thank the gods they listened. Meanwhile they practiced sword fighting I evaluated each demi-gods skills to split them into pairs that would challenge them.

They continued for half an hour till I had the pairs set and then told them who their partner would be.

After I finished class was over and I started again with the next class. Tomorrow I'd have to do this with the classes id missed and actually wake up.

* * *

><p>hope you all liked it<p>

**i didnt tho why did percy have to yell at me **

go away nico im busy

**doing what exactly**

fanfiction now go away

**too busy for me :( **

. . .no ;) . . . .


	4. bloody murder

**hope you all like it, do you think shes a mary sue gods i hope not**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonia Pov<strong>

It was snowing in Detroit. Not that I cared, or maybe I did. I wasn't sure.

I took out the cigarettes I had bought from some liquor store and lit one.

Nasty habit I'd gotten, truthfully I just smoked for the hell of it.

I slowly let the smoke out of my mouth, sometimes forcing it out of my nose.

I headed to no place in particular as I walked, loving the feel of the frost as I walked. The bitter air numbing my body little by little.

Someone screamed for help as I passed by, but being a god I couldn't help.

Yet I had helped people in the past, so I turned around and went to help. Even though Zeus would have a fit about it later.

"That's no way to treat a lady boys," I said my eyes full of malice.

I moved with inhuman speed and killed them with my sai's.

No innocent blood was shed, but I can't speak for the sinners.

The girl whimpered behind me. I could tell that she was a prostitute, she had brought this on herself then.

"Forget you little slut," I compelled her.

I carefully pulled out my sai's from the dead bodies, not wanting to make a mess.

The blood dripped on to the fresh snow.

It reminded me of the past, times before I had become a goddess. Of my people that the demi gods had so cruelly slain when we had nothing wrong. Of my younger brother, butchered like an a-animal.

My vision grew red with the fury I had long ago buried. It was no use to hate them when I couldn't change the past.

I took a breath and let it out slowly, imagining my anger leaving with it.

I stared mesmerized at the blood, till I heard police sirens. I let my cigarette fall on the ground, the heat melting the surrounding snow.

Just before they saw me I left without a trace. I felt nothing about having murdered two men. A trait important to a death dealer. Pulling myself together I entered a British bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico pov<strong>

"She's looking over again," smirked Percy.

"No don't look," scolded Annabeth.

"Will you both just shut up," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well stop avoiding her and tell her you have a girlfriend," advised Annabeth.

"Im not avoiding her," I retorted.

"Good then tell her you have a girlfriend now," Percy said grinning.

I looked up to see Chloe (daughter of Apollo), in all her beach blonde pride, in front of me. She was a cute surfer girl; tall, lean, blonde, and kinda smart (not really). But I was happy with Sonia.

"Hey Nico, I was wondering if you could help me. I still don't get how to defend and attack at the same time," Chloe said flirting.

"Maybe later I got to run cuz. . . I have . . . to go help set up for capture the flag, yeah, see you later," I quickly left.

Gods she was persistent. I had her in at least three classes gods know how she snuck in. Avoiding her was becoming annoying, but I wasn't a people person, so I had no idea how to put her down gently.

* * *

><p>Percy and I had the flag in our grasp when Jane, daughter of Hermes, tackled me.<p>

"You bastard, stop toying with me friend," she hissed.

"I haven't done anything," I said throwing her off and grabbing my sword.

She grabbed her sword and dashed at me. Gods she was pretty good. But I was better.

I blocked her attack with my sword and used my shield as a weapon. She disarmed me as I disarmed her. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned; in this case Jane was protecting Chloe.

She struck again and I barely dodged her blade.

I was vaguely aware of the fact Percy had gotten the flag and we'd won.

Jane suddenly stopped, "unlike you I have morals," she snapped.

"Never stolen something then,"

I hadn't even reacted when her blade had already slipped into the one weak spot in my armor.

I felt the blade pierce my chest and cursed at not having fixed my armor.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry," Jane said.

I winced, it hurt like hell. The blade burned, and every part of me was on fire as blood started dripping out.

I pulled the blade out, unaware of anything else.

Someone yelled, "Get him some ambrosia!"

Once the blade came out, blood started flowing out.

My vision started blurring as I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>did i have to get stabbed <strong>

stop complaining

**well hurry cuz were going to be late to the concert **

go away nico

**really?**

nevermind im going

***laughs***


	5. authors note

abandoning story. partly because ive lost interest and also cuz im cringing at my writing. might do another nico/oc story in the future


End file.
